


Пасхалка

by KarlJung



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlJung/pseuds/KarlJung
Summary: О том как любопытные паучки суют нос не в свое дело))





	1. Chapter 1

Пожалуй, так Старк орал только после парома — хорошо ещё, костюм не отобрал. Зато взял дело на личный контроль: «Без любопытных паучков». Питера это не устраивало. Ведь это он нашёл их! Да, спугнул — но не со зла же. За то, что Питер делал теперь, ему точно влетит, но если он успеет первым…  
Победителей не судят.  
Ну, он очень на это надеялся.  
Он покопался в настройках Пятницы и теперь полз в сторону мастерской, надеясь взломать личный комп Старка и хоть там найти информацию по делу. Ему осталось только вынуть решётку, и тут он услышал очень неуместный сейчас голос.  
— Чертов Паучок! Уже трижды пытался вломиться в систему, и это только за эту неделю. Чую, так просто он это дело не оставит; надо бы дополнительный пароль. Пятница, как насчёт "булочка с корицей"?  
— Был на прошлой неделе, босс.  
— И его не взломали! Не занудствуй, детка…  
— Как пожелаешь, босс. И напоминаю: время навестить кухню. Это третье предупреждение: последнее китайское и на ниточке. Потом я применю силу.  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Уже ушёл.  
Питер дождался, пока Старк покинет мастерскую, и открыл решетку.

***

Питер нервно барабанил по ноутбуку. Нэд уже полчаса не писал ответ, и это неимоверно тревожило. Он еще раз мысленно прошелся по всей операции. Пробраться в лабораторию — есть! Скачать файлы с компьютера Старка — есть! Убраться с базы незамеченным — есть! Передать информацию Нэду вместе с паролем — есть!  
Черт! Пароль!  
Пальцы быстро стучат по клавиатуре. Звучный клац по «Enter» — пароль введен.

Чувак! ты мог сообщить это раньше!!! лови  
Загрузка файла…  
ну и что это?  
Не знаю, но мы выясним, я же твой парень в наушниках  
[](https://ibb.co/KwW8ndb)

***  
Жизнь научила Питера всякому. Например, прежде чем нарушать правила мистера Старка или подвергать себя опасности, стоит заранее придумывать отмазку. Разумеется, это делалось только в случае, если все остальное тоже заранее планировалось, а не совершалось в порыве вдохновения, но прогресс был налицо. В данный момент Питер играл в радиоуправляемых паучков. Ну, как играл... Они с Нэдом подшаманили дрон-разведчик, и теперь Питер вел его по направлению к добытым координатам. Таким образом он решал сразу несколько задач. Не прогуливал пары, а значит — не напоминал лишний раз о себе Старку. Выяснял нужную информацию, не привлекая к себе внимания. Осваивал работу с дроном. И — отвлекался от бесконечно скучной лекции!  
Наконец крошечный паучок на том конце сигнала джойстика прибыл к месту назначения. По конечным координатам оказалось заброшенное здание, по виду — под снос. Первая комната, куда забрался разведчик, была совсем заброшенной; Питер вздохнул — работа предстояла кропотливая, но тут его позвал препод. Переключив паучка в автоматический режим, он отправился отвечать, но, видимо, недостаточно быстро.  
Преподаватель не отставал от него до самого конца пары, а сразу после занятий за Питером заехала Мэй и сообщила, что раз уж ей дали отгул, а Питер снова вырос из своего гардероба, то… В общем, Питер по полной попал в самый адский шоппинговый ад, в какой только может попасть подросток в компании очень любящей его, но шмотки, похоже, любящей гораздо сильнее, женщины.  
К вечеру он устал настолько, что ни о каком патрулировании и речи быть не могло, благо хоть остались силы проверить данные с дрона. Тот все же обнаружил единственную комнату с признаками человеческого присутствия, но даже радость от этой новости не особо взбодрила. Питер закрыл ноутбук и позволил сну одолеть себя…

[](https://ibb.co/Qjv80k4)

***  
*запись телефонного разговора, слышны реплики только человека, находящегося в комнате*  
[скачать bg2N.mp3](http://d.zaix.ru/bg2N.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imgbb.com/)

[](https://ibb.co/VTPMLmj)

***  
Потрясение, которое испытал Питер, увидев Тони на троне, описать сложно. Запыхавшийся, уставший и настроенный на еще одну схватку, он совсем не был готов услышать насмешливое «Карапуз». Как же так? Его кумир, наставник, путеводная звезда — и во главе этих людей? Хотя, если подумать, все было логично: координаты здания Пит узнал из компьютера Тони, в переписке двух цветков упоминался бородатый Босс в костюме и с мозгами. И теперь — вишенкой на торте — Старк, ожидающий его в месте передачи товара.  
Это как удар под дых и по темечку одновременно. Словно сразу узнать, что Санты не существует, а Земля вообще-то плоская. Словно Тони, мать вашу, Старк, герой, гений и бла-бла-бла — стоит во главе кучки террористов. В этом не было смысла, это не могло быть правдой, но, похоже, все-таки было.  
— Чувачок, вернись на грешную землю. — Тони ласково фыркнул. — Ты и так заставил себя ждать. Подойди ближе.  
Питер повиновался. Мозг отказывался соображать, но вместе с движением вернулась способность говорить.  
— М-мистер Старк, что вы здесь делаете? — неуверенно поинтересовался он, безуспешно пытаясь не заикаться. В самый очевидный ответ верить не хотелось.  
— А разве не видно? — развел руками Тони. — Дожидаюсь отгрузки товара. Но судя по всему, зря. Ты ведь спеленал всех помощников.  
— Но мистер Старк! — голос Питера чуть дрогнул. — Как же так?.. Вы же… вы же герой! Вы… вы не должны заниматься таким!  
Тони усмехнулся и развалился на троне удобнее:  
— И чем же таким, по-твоему, я не должен заниматься?  
— К-контрабандой? — выговорил неловко Питер. Он внутренне сжался, мечтая, чтобы Тони сейчас осадил его, засмеял за такие глупые предположения. Чтобы все это стало дурацкой затянувшейся шуткой. Но вместо этого Тони со всей серьезностью в голосе произнес:  
— И почему же это, карапуз?  
Сердце Питера оборвалось и рухнуло в пятки. Он задышал чаще. Ногти сильнее впились в ладони в попытке вернуть трезвость разума. Впустую. Питер начал по-настоящему паниковать.  
Тони неприятно усмехнулся, отметив его реакцию.  
— Если бы знал, что мое маленькое хобби способно лишить тебя дара речи, давно бы рассказал о нем.  
Он сменил позу, словно рисуясь перед Питером, каждым движением все глубже загоняя его в пучины отчаяния.  
— Видишь ли, Паучок, некоторые вещи непросто добыть, даже будучи мной — слишком много мороки. Куда проще взять нужных людей и просто… довериться процессу, — он резко развел руками, и Питер нервно отпрянул на шаг назад. — А теперь, что ж… — Тони глубоко вздохнул. — Настало время наказывать непослушных паучат, верно?  
Он поднялся с трона, активируя шлем, и встал вполоборота, как на тренировочных спаррингах. Питер, наконец осознав, что подошел слишком близко, резким прыжком на потолок разорвал дистанцию. Железный человек направил взгляд вверх, и уже Человек-Паук, а не Питер Паркер, смело встретил его.  
Питер попытался отрешиться от знания, что перед ним Тони. Всего лишь очередной преступник, только более ценный — его необходимо бережно спеленать и доставить на базу, а там полковник Роудс и мисс Поттс наверняка помогут разобраться с заигравшимся миллиардером.  
Железный человек резко стартанул с места. Питер, мгновенно сориентировавшись, выстрелил в плечо противника паутиной, оттолкнулся ногами, летя по кругу, и примотал бронированные руки к телу. На следующий оборот времени не хватило: оковы оказались слишком непрочными. Железный человек круто изменил направление полета и без труда освободился. Питер, не отпустивший вовремя конец паутинного каната, сорвался с потолка и, гася инерцию падения, впечатался перекатом в стену. От удара вышибло дух, Питер вскочил, но Железный человек уже теснил его в угол.  
Питер попытался уйти из западни прыжком, но противник ловко перехватил его за ногу в полете и кинул обратно, прижимая к стене массивной непробиваемой броней.  
Остатки воздуха и рассудка вылетели из Питера со свистом. Он в панике пытался оттолкнуться от стены, от Железного Человека, от всего, что попадалось под руку, лишь бы снова оказаться на свободе, глотнуть немного кислорода, но…  
— Ты так ко мне жмешься, Питти, что я даже жалею, что на мне броня, — в искаженном голосе появились какие-то новые, незнакомые нотки. — Шутки кончились, шкет, — низко прорычал он, — аварийное отключение, пароль: омега, омега, эпсилон, девять. Черт побери, если бы я знал, при каких обстоятельствах его придется произносить, я бы придумал что-то более соответствующее случаю.  
Питер еще более яростно попытался оттолкнуть от себя железную махину, и ему это даже почти удалось, но линзы затянуло черным, и костюм застыл. Только что податливый и прилегающий, как вторая кожа, материал затвердел и стал препятствовать движениям.  
— Какого черта?  
— Я технократ, Питер, и каким бы я был гением, не предусмотри я механизма, который препятствовал бы обращению моих изобретений против меня? — невозмутимо пояснил Железный Человек. Он подхватил застывшего, будто мраморная статуя, Питера на руки и понес в сторону трона, не удержавшись от самолюбования: — Зато технология затвердевания — ноу-хау! Жаль, что я пока не могу ее запатентовать.  
— Мистер Старк, что вы делаете? — Питер с большим трудом преодолевал сопротивление ткани, прикладывая огромные усилия даже для того, чтобы просто разговаривать.  
— Тебе понравится, — пообещал «мистер Старк». Он прислонил Питера к трону, ловко снял один из шутеров и хмыкнул: — Но скорее всего — не сразу.  
Через мгновение он уже прижимал Питера к спинке трона за горло. Питер испуганно захрипел; дышать стало сложно (он же нихрена не видит, что происходит!). Руки, скованные предавшим костюмом, не слушались, не позволяя избавиться от крепкой хватки на шее. Питер услышал, как сработал шутер, и почувствовал, как ком паутины ударил в правую ногу (и он все еще нихрена не видит!). Говорить стало невозможно, и не только из-за нехватки воздуха. Человек в броне пугал его, потому что это был Тони, но и не Тони одновременно — уж точно не тот, которого он знает.  
Прикосновение к дрону-паучку на груди деактивировало костюм, и Питер поспешил вытащить руки, чтобы наконец оттолкнуть Старка от себя, но его запястья перехватили железные пальцы. Что ж, хотя бы горло на свободе; Питер с таким наслаждением тянул воздух в горящие легкие, отсчитывая долгожданные вдохи, что чуть не пропустил момент, когда его кисти оказались надежно приклеены к спинке трона над его же головой (черт, обычно приклеивать людей к стенам — прерогатива Человека-паука!). Свет, ударивший в глаза, когда Старк стащил с него маску, ослепил; Питер проморгался, с трудом фокусируя сверхчувствительное зрение, и тут же неудержимо покраснел.  
Старк зачем-то вышел из костюма, оставшись в поддоспешнике, не скрывающем совершенно н_и_ч_е_г_о: ни широких тренированных плеч, ни великолепного пресса, ни внушительного стояка — явно представительнее, чем в фантазиях Питера. Но самым смущающим был взгляд: алчущий, темный и пожирающий. В расширенных зрачках испуганно застыло отражение Питера, такого, каким он сам никогда себя не видел… Ну ладно, видел пару раз — в зеркале. Но то, что сейчас его видит мистер Старк, видит таким… Руки зафиксированы над головой, лицо раскраснелось от борьбы, костюм сполз до бедер, и пытается сползти еще ниже, на плечах — россыпь веснушек, ключицы тонкие и бледные, маленькие ярко-розовые соски, родинки на ребрах, впадинка пупка и тазовые косточки. Он только представил эту картину, и смущенный румянец горячо разлился со щек на плечи, и Питер попытался отвернуться, пряча горящее лицо.  
— Мне жаль, что ты не можешь увидеть себя со стороны. Это прекрасный сюжет для иконы. Юный мученик, побежденный, но не сдавшийся. Думаю, художник добавил бы белые лилии как символ невинности, — Старк трепетно провел рукой по его пылающей щеке. — Когда мы здесь закончим, Питер, я закажу серию картин с тобой и лилиями. Представь себя обнаженным в моих объятиях посреди поляны с ними. Сиреневый будет хорошо сочетаться с оттенком твоей кожи, правда?  
Питер задохнулся от разыгравшийся фантазии. Картинка перед глазами действительно предстала сочная, только вот лилии были не сиреневыми, а красными. Красными от его крови.  
— Я думал, вы собираетесь меня убить, — промямлил он, сглатывая набежавшую слюну.  
Старк хищно оскалился.  
— Конечно нет, глупыш! У меня достаточно способов заставить тебя делать то, что нужно мне, — наклонившись к самому уху Питера, он перешел на доверительный шепот, будто делился сокровенной тайной. — Можно будет сделать тебя моим маленьким слугой. Знаешь, мальчиком на побегушках, пажом, спешащим угодить мне. — Он провел языком по ушной раковине, осторожно прикусил мочку и гортанно зарычал, посылая волны мурашек вниз по спине. — Закажу еще ту, где ты будешь в форме слуги робко протягивать мне букет желтых лилий.  
Пока Питер осознавал, что последняя реплика относилась к еще одной картине, ладони Старка медленно заскользили от зафиксированных запястий вниз к плечам и ключицам. Чуть отпрянув, Старк жадно оглядел его, будто зверь — пойманную добычу, и зашептал:  
— А лучшая композиция — это ты, обессиленный, в следах моей страсти, лежащий на смятых простынях в окружении красных лилий. — От этих слов Питера пробрала дрожь: Тони умеет читать мысли? Что, если он уже проник Питеру в голову и знает, каких сил тому стоит сопротивляться собственному желанию? — Только эту картину я никому не позволю видеть, мой маленький Аквил.  
Старк закончил свою тираду, широко лизнув Питера за ухом, и тот почувствовал, как задрожали губы. Глазам стало мокро.  
— Мистер Старк, не надо. — Питер всхлипнул.  
— О, обещаю, — Старк зарылся пальцами в его волосы, — тебе понравится… — Он наклонился, произнося последнее слово прямо Питеру в губы: — Наказание.  
Он резко вцепился в волосы, удерживая Питера лицом к себе, и жадно впился поцелуем. Питер вздрогнул: этот напор был подобен ураганному ветру, невозможно сопротивляться стихии. И он сдался, ответил, и тут же поцелуй стал мягче, рука сжимающая пряди принялась их ласково перебирать, другая скользнула к соску, ущипнула. Питер недовольно замычал. Старк оторвался от его распухших губ, и начал тщательно вылизывать кадык. Теперь уже обе его руки переместились на соски, терзая, оттягивая, выкручивая…  
Питер всхлипывал, и злые, уже не сдерживаемые слезы беспрестанно катились по его щекам. Он много мечтал, о том что, наставник обратит на него внимание, и то что сейчас происходило было и самой жаркой эротической фантазией и самым чудовищным кошмаром, ведь Тони больше не на одно стороне с ним.  
— Ты слишком громко и не о том думаешь, пора это исправить.  
Питер испуганно посмотрел на своего… Кого? Все еще друга и наставника? Врага? Любовника?  
Старк опустился перед ним на колени и медленно потянул костюм с его бедер вниз. Питер не мог бы покраснеть еще сильнее, в нем на миг зажглась неуместная радость, что Тони снимает ткань вместе с бельем и не увидит на причинном месте принт с маской Железного Человека. А еще почувствовал себя дураком, ведь ноги, ладно, левая нога, не прилепленная паутиной, у него все это время была свободна. Вряд ли он много бы одной ногой навоевал, но все же… Старк тем временем полностью обнажил эту самую ногу и поцеловал косточку на лодыжке. Обращенный на Питера взгляд при этом был таким… Словно тот для Старка — центр мира. Святыня. Этот взгляд, сколько раз он представлял его именно таким? Горячий язык прошел по своду стопы, губы жадно всосали большой палец, и Питера затрясло. Он будто горел, возбуждение достигло отметки, о существовании которой он раньше даже не подозревал, дыхания не хватало…  
Широкая и твердая ладонь сжала член Питера у основания, и Питер был очень за это благодарен. Он пока еще был не готов справится с фактом, что кончил от того, что его ногу облизали. Разумеется, это делал мистер Старк, в чем состояла большая часть проблемы, но Питер вообще-то Человек-Паук, и у него есть достоинство. Наверное…  
— Так-так-так. — По тому, как Тони мурлыкал, можно было подумать, что он ждал подобной реакции. — Без разрешения ничего делать нельзя. Продолжим тестировать мои последние изобретения, Паучок?  
Питер отрицательно замотал головой. Говорить он пока что не мог — почти случившийся оргазм лишил его дыхания. Тони хмыкнул. Под изумленным взглядом Питера он перегнал со своего запястья часы ему на член, сдвинул до упора к основанию и что-то нажал сбоку на корпусе, отчего браслет ощутимо уменьшился в диаметре. Холодный металл крепко обхватил разгоряченную кожу — мучительное и освежающее прикосновение.  
— Не надо, — прошептал Питер.  
Его реплику осталась без внимания, Старк проверил, как сидит импровизированная обвязка, и чмокнул воздух возле головки.  
— Тебе идет, малыш. — Он снова хищно оскалилися, облизнул губы кончиком языка и вернулся к предыдущей… Пытке, не иначе!  
Питер застонал. Он и не знал, что у него столько нежных мест на ногах. Похоже, Старк нашел их все. Языком.  
— Моему маленькому Паучку нравится, когда я ласкаю его ноги?  
Питер заскулил. Слезы мешали видеть, веки жгло, и Питер смаргивал их, жалея, что не может так же сморгнуть влагу, сочащуюся из члена. От сладких слов стыдно горели уши, и хотелось если не скрыться, то хотя бы как-то отстранится от происходящего, но то, что Тони пробуждал в его теле, не оставляло ни единого шанса изобразить безразличие.  
— Питти, я могу провести вечность, лаская твои колени. — Тони жарко улыбнулся и поочередно поцеловал обе.  
Во имя всего святого, ведь это только ноги, от большого пальца до верхней части бедра. А что будет, когда Тони перейдет на шею? Грудь? Пах? Даже просто мысли об этом заставляли сгорать от сладкого ужаса и бредить предвкушением.  
Питер услышал свое имя тысячу раз и во всех вариациях. И наверное, только поэтому еще осознавал себя как человека, а не как растекшееся от удовольствие желе. Звучный шлепок по бедру немного привел его в чувство.  
Старк поднялся с колен.  
— Ты горячий и отзывчивый, Пит. Это очень хорошо.  
Как только его руки перестали касаться Питера, нахлынуло непередаваемое чувство потери. Он подался им вслед, но паутина больно врезалась в запястья. Старк зашел за трон, и Питера накрыло вспышкой паники, но тот вернулся буквально через пару секунд, с бутылкой воды в руках.  
— Будешь?  
Питер облизнулся и кивнул. Старк сделал глоток, потом набрал еще немного воды в рот, но больше глотать не стал, а прижался губами к губам Питера. Воды от этого не-поцелуя Питеру досталось немного, и он как одержимый принялся вылизывать рот Тони в попытке добыть еще. В горле неприятно першило от слез, глотку будто засыпали песком, и жажда была настолько сильной, что Питер готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше так от нее не мучился. Тони со стоном отстранился от него и снова отпил из бутылки, немного задержав во рту. Пять подобных не-поцелуев спустя Питер почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и даже понадеялся что теперь Тони прекратит эту затянувшуюся игру и отпустит его, но оказался неправ.  
Пытка возобновилась, теперь тщательному вылизыванию подверглись живот и грудь. Питер закрыл глаза и представил, каково было бы запустить руки в шевелюру Тони и направлять его. Он хотел бы ужаснуться этой мысли, но не нашел для этого сил и пообещал себе, что в следующий раз — обязательно. Стонать и всхлипывать сил тоже не было, а вырываться, если честно, не было уже никакого желания. И Питер просто отдался на милость Тони и мечтал, чтобы тот прекратил сладкую пытку, позволив ему наконец кончить.  
— М'стер Старк, — позвал он, но вышло очень зажато, робко и едва слышно.  
— Мистер Старк, по'жалуйста, — теперь он явно требовал внимания, но при этом отчаянно всхлипывал.  
— Прошу вас, мистер-ах-Старк! — во весь голос, абсолютно непристойно умоляя, в последний раз выкрикнул Питер, и когда и это тоже не возымело никакого эффекта, заскулил и выстонал: — Тони!  
Вот теперь он завладел его вниманием. Безумные глаза, черные от расширившихся до предела зрачков, внимательно, изучающе уставились ему в лицо. Питер облизал губы. То, что он собирался сказать, было дерзко, стыдно, но он был абсолютно уверен, что это заставит Старка подарить ему освобождение.  
— Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой, — выпалил Питер, из последних сил удержавшись, чтобы не зажмуриться.  
Ладно, земля под ним не разверзлась, и он даже как-то умудрился не сгореть на месте от стыда. Зато почувствовал новую волну жара, похоже, оттого, что все же краснел еще сильнее — от пылающих щек до зудящих пяток. О боже, он сказал… Такое! Если сейчас Старк посмеется над ним…  
Взгляд Старка стал еще более безумным, и он начал яростно стягивать с себя поддоспешник. Пришла в движение и броня: подошла к трону и единственным рывком освободила припаутиненную ногу Питера и до конца сняла с него костюм. Старк ухватил его за лодыжки, свел их вместе и поднять ноги вверх, складывая Питера пополам. Потом вставил член ему между бедер юноши и на пробу толкнулся.  
— Сожми бедра крепче, — приказал он, и Питер машинально повиновался.  
Ощущение того, как горячий член толкается между его ног, проезжаясь по мошонке и основанию его собственного члена, перегрузило восприятие Питера на все двести процентов. Это было невероятно жарко, скользко и… Запретно. Ну, он бы такое точно запретил. Браслет часов сильнее впился в член, хотя, скорее, было наоборот, и это член сильнее налился кровью. Питер снова заскулил, а Тони все наращивал. темп, и всего этого было слишком, слишком много. Горячие ладони Тони на лодыжках Питера, яростные толчки члена Тони у Питера между бедер, шумное дыхание Тони, перекрывающее для Питера все остальные звуки, кроме, разве что, его собственного пульса, бьющего сейчас все рекорды скоростного бита.  
— Похотливый… маленький… паучо-о-ок, — задыхаясь после каждого слова, простонал Тони, и Питер бы наверняка кончил от этих слов, если бы мог, но он смог только простонать в ответ: — Тони-и!  
Тот зарычал, уперся членом Питеру в анус, не проникая, а лишь самую малость раскрывая, и несильно развел ему ноги в стороны. Не дающий Питеру кончить браслет ослаб и соскользнул в неизвестном направлении, и почти в тот же момент ему в зад плеснуло горячим. Тони простонал его имя, и Питер даже не успел додумать мысль, кончая вслед за ним. Не менее горячие потеки разлились по животу и груди, пара капель попала на губы, и он машинально облизнулся, не почувствовав пересохшим языком вкуса. Питер успел еще ощутить, как лодыжки снова касаются теплые губы, после чего сознание помахало ему ручкой и растворилось в сиянии внутреннего космоса.

Пробуждение было плавным. Питер чувствовал, как с него бережно стирают… эм-м… следы страсти. Мягко разминают руки. Ласково щекочут за ушком. Он открыл глаза и сразу увидел лицо своего мучителя. Наставника… И теперь уже точно любовника. Быстрый взгляд вокруг позволил оценить, на чем таком мягком Питер так удобно лежит, и он мысленно хихикнул: вероятно, со стороны они бы ну очень порочно смотрелись — затянутый в черное облегающее трико мужчина на троне и явно затраханный обнаженный юноша у него на коленях. Но насколько бы глупым ни казалось это описание, выбираться из мягких уютных объятий Питеру не хотелось. Даже если они с мистером Старком теперь враги.  
— Мистер Старк, — начал Питер.  
— Минут пять назад был Тони, — обиженно буркнул тот, и Питер поспешно уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, пряча смущение.  
— Вам, вам придется пойти со мной на базу, чтобы снова стать Тони. — Собственный тон показался Питеру настолько по-детски капризным, что будь он в костюме, включил бы режим допроса.  
— И зачем же?  
— Нужно выяснить, в чем вы замешаны и насколько глубоко, — затараторил Питер, резко переходя от стыда и замешательства к обычному человекопаучьему режиму. — Возможно, если вы не так глубоко во всем этом, то у нас будет возможность без последствий вас вытащить. Просто скажем, что вас заставили и… — он запнулся, — или…  
— Или? — мягко улыбнулся Тони.  
— Простите, мистер Старк, но если вы замешаны в чем-то серьезном… Перед законом все равны. Вы должны со мной пойти. Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, зарывшись носом почти ему в подмышку.  
— Ну, против таких уговоров, Карапуз, — хохотнул Тони, — даже эти ребята не устояли бы.  
— Вы, — Питер вскинул голову, — вы пойдете со мной?  
— Куда я денусь, шкет? — Тони щелкнул его по носу и улыбнулся. — Не отпускать же тебя в таком состоянии писать отчеты самостоятельно.  
— Писать, — Питер нахмурился, — отчеты? Мистер Старк, я… не понимаю. — Он заглянул в хитрющие глаза и нахмурился. — Так вы…  
— Ты молодец, что сомневался во мне. — Глаза Питера распахнулись от удивления. — Босса этой конторы мы упаковали еще с утра. Я наблюдал за каждым шагом твоего расследования. Ты просто умница.  
— Да вы!..  
В который раз за день Питер лишился дара речи. Не в силах выразить свое возмущение словами, он набросился на Тони, попеременно шлепая его и щекоча. Тот смеялся и прикрывал особо чувствительные места, а когда Питер немного выдохся, перехватил за руки и поцеловал каждую.  
— Питти, одевайся, нам пора, — сказал он, посерьезнев. — И я готов загладить свою вину. Можно начать с картины, где ты в окружении красных лилий на моей кровати.  
Питер вспыхнул и бросился облачаться в костюм. Пересохшие губы чувствовались как-то неправильно, и Питер посмотрел на свое отражение в глазах маски, прежде чем ее натянуть. Подобной улыбки он никогда раньше у себя не замечал, наверное, это от… Питер спрятал эту улыбку под маской, как сокровище. Теперь все будет иначе.

***  
В висках бухает, руки свело так, что либо инструменты сломаются, либо всё кровью зальёт. Только один человек своими выходками способен довести до подобного состояния: Питер, мать его, Паркер. Мистер Я-нарвусь-на-самых-крутых-парней-в-этом-клоповнике. Затычка в каждой бочке, и всё без смазки. 

На этот раз Питер в очередной раз умудрился нарваться на действительно крутых ребят. По большей части контрабанда: крупные партии наркотиков, оружия, запчастей (в том числе человеческих). Выследил, полез на рожон и, везучий засранец, всего лишь спугнул. Попались бы профессионалы в другой области, шальной пулей не отделался бы.

Пальцы пришлось разжимать чуть ли не зубами, перехваченное дыхание вернулось и того неохотнее. Спокойнее, спокойнее. Да, Человек-Паук нарвался, но Человек-из-Железа успел вовремя. Питер в порядке: жив, одним куском и вообще почти нетронут. Но первым порывом было лично продемонстрировать ему вероятные исходы — в надежде, что после этого засранец перестанет нарываться. Но ни убить нельзя, ни запретить уже не получится. С того времени, когда можно было одёргивать и «ставить в угол», паучок успел вырасти и теперь на абсолютно законном основании сам решает, в какие дыры лезть и с какими дядями водить знакомство. Чёртово членистоногое! Почему дети растут так быстро? Даже не выпорешь. Или?..

— Пятница.

— Да, босс?

— Я… — И как о таком спросить? Раньше Джарвис бы сам выдвинул предположение. Сказал бы что-нибудь нужное и важное. Или какую-нибудь чушь, после которой необъяснимым образом чувствуешь себя легче. С Пятницей так пока что не получалось.

— Как думаешь, я плохо поступил по отношению к Питеру?

— Вы об этом? — Во весь голоэкран развернулась запись последнего “разговора”, где кое-кто (И кто бы это мог быть?) кричал на Питера. Мальчишка аж весь сжался. Вины в его глазах не было, и выглядел он очень расстроенным.

«Да, спасибо», наверное, прозвучало слишком едко: Пятница ещё не всегда распознаёт сарказм.

И всё равно, несмотря ни на что — запереть бы. Посадить в башню, отобрать костюм, одежду, гаджеты. Водить в туалет только в сопровождении двух Марков. Нет, лучше трёх. И никаких людей вокруг. Только Тони, Питер, башня и Пятница в качестве услужливого духа. Ага… Рассуждения сталкера-извращенца. Престарелого.

— Сэр, требуется ваше внимание, — отвлекла от несбыточных мечтаний Пятница.

— Что?

— Кто-то пытается проникнуть в мои протоколы безопасности.

— Кто-то? — Удивление даже изображать не пришлось, брови сами взлетели вверх.

— Вывожу на экран.

На трансляции с веб-камеры из какого-то старого задрипанного интернет-клуба (Серьезно? Эта индустрия всё ещё не умерла?) какой-то парень, если судить по короткой стрижке, шустро печатал. Лицо было скрыто кепкой.

— Пятница, дай запись с камер видеонаблюдения клуба.

На записи отчетливо видно, как Питер Паркер (все сто десять процентов, просто невозможно не узнать этого мелкого засранца) зашёл в клуб, оплатил время, уселся и принялся… Ну да — взламывать Пятницу.

Удивление быстро перекрыла весёлая нездоровая злость. Этот членистоногий вредитель…

— Ну и куда ты полез, шкет? Так, стоп! — Как это?! Сердце прыгнуло к горлу. — Что там на «радио-няне»?

Пятница вывела показатели с костюма. Картинка всё так же перемещалась, трекер выдавал координаты, соответствующее изображению.

— Пятница, дорогая, а позвони-ка паучку.

— Мистер Старк? — отозвался через несколько мгновений немного удивлённый голос. Картинка дёрнулась, хотя парень в клубе всё так же взламывал систему.

— Ничего. Ошибся номером.

Да будь я проклят! Удивил меня и заставил улыбаться дважды за три минуты.

— Серьёзно, шкет? Сделал обманку и решил, что этого достаточно? — Время включать мозги, а то всякие паучки оставят без нервов. Или без штанов. Уголки губ в третий раз поползли вверх. — Ладно, умник. Хочешь поиграть, давай поиграем. Пятница, выводи, что он там успел понапечатать.

***

— Мистер Паркер приближается, сэр.

— Выведи модель вентиляции и отметь его координаты.

— Сделано, босс.

Так, Питер уже должен быть в зоне слышимости. Игра началась, улыбаемся и машем.

— Чёртов Паучок! Уже трижды пытался вломиться в систему, и это только за эту неделю. Чую, так просто он это дело не оставит; надо бы дополнительный пароль. Пятница, как насчёт «булочка с корицей»?

— Был на прошлой неделе, босс.

— И его не взломали! Не занудствуй, детка…

— Как пожелаешь, босс. И напоминаю: время навестить кухню. Это третье предупреждение: последнее китайское и на ниточке. Потом я применю силу.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Уже ушёл.

А я хорош, Романоф бы мной гордилась. Так, камеры на старкфон. Ох, Питти, какой же ты гибкий — запись того, как ты покидаешь вентиляцию, можно продавать вместо виагры. Чёрт, нельзя так думать о Паучке.

— Ты чего лыбишься? — вскинул бровь Роуди.

Главное — отмахнуться как можно непринуждённее.

— О, ничего особенного, просто выслеживаю маленьких паучков. Кстати, что слышно о цветочной банде?

— В конце недели накроем.

— Раньше никак?

— С чего такая спешка?

— Хочу кое-кого подстраховать.

— Ну, думаю, можно подвинуть операцию на пару дней.

— Роуди, я твой должник!

— Всего твоего состояния не хватит, чтобы со мной рассчитаться.

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

***  
— Он скачал? Ну же, Пятница, скажи мне, что он всё скачал.

— Да, босс. — В её голосе проклюнулась интонация уставшей матери, которую достал собственный непоседливый ребёнок. У Пеппер научилась, не иначе!

— Пароль пригодился?

— Мистер Паркер еще не пытался ввести пароль.

— Да ну?

— Он скинул данные мистеру Лидсу, чтобы тот помог с расшифровкой.

— Ладно, это логично. Лидс неплох, надо бы ускорить одобрение его заявки на стажировку.

Через несколько минут томительного ожидания Пятница радостно (а вот это — точно от паучка) доложила:

— Архив был вскрыт, босс!

— Отлично.

Внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Последние годы это чувство приходит всё реже — только под конец мучительной работы, когда доделано что-то и впрямь стоящее. Но привычное тепло лишь отдалённо похоже на хлынувшую от сердца радость за эту маленькую, даже почти не-победу паучка. Будто обожаемый ребёнок сделал несколько шагов самостоятельно. Или как когда Пеппер первый раз наорала. И пусть в этом случае Питер шагает в хитро расставленную ловушку, это всё ещё радость за его успех.

***  
— Босс, вы просили сообщить, когда Питер Паркер отправится в сторону заданных координат.

— Ага.

Так, текущие проекты Старк Индастриз перетопчутся, апгрейд движка вообще можно отложить до конца недели… Код для… Тьфу, всё прочь — паучок интереснее.

— Он отправил туда дрона, это считается?

Это часы опаздывают, или кто-то забил на лекции?

— Сидя на занятиях? — Такими темпами на лбу только морщины и останутся. — Вот же мелкий засранец! Стоит провести ему несколько стресс-тестов в мастерской, чтобы знал, как отлынивать от бесплатного обучения.

— Смоделировать на выбор сценарии для экстренных ситуаций?

— Будь добра.

— Задайте уровень сложности.

Тут надо крепко подумать. Ранить паучка не хочется, но все, что ниже шестёрки, его даже не напугает. Вот если его заранее связать…

От мысли о связанном Питере бросило в жар, совсем как ранее — при мысли о Питере выпоротом, и пришлось как следует потрясти головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение. Не почудилось, значит? Вот, значит, как?

О да — связанный, беззащитный, раскрасневшийся Питер смотрел бы затуманенным желанием взглядом, а шёлковые простыни разбрасывали бы по его коже мягкие блики. И обязательно — чтоб стонал. И это его притворно-умоляющее «Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не надо» задыхающимся голосом…

Что именно «не надо» обрушилось размытыми осколками под звуком предложения Пятницы.

— Оптимально для его возможностей и для степени наказания использовать восьмой уровень сложности. Босс?

— Знаешь что, — во рту столько слюны, что приходится сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить, — отставить сценарии. Я, пожалуй, сам этим займусь. Нужно только кое в чём разобраться.

Тони, ты будешь полным идиотом, если не попробуешь. Питер заставляет тебя про всё забыть и улыбаться так, будто вместо многажды разбитого сердца выросло новое — и крылья заодно. Возможно, это последний шанс на ту самую, взаимную и чистую. Ну ладно, не очень чистую, учитывая то и дело всплывающие в голове картинки. Впрочем, судя по тому, как Питер периодически оговаривается, вряд ли он будет против.

Голос разума или голос сердца — неважно. Голоса в голове — вообще штука нездоровая. Но почему бы и нет?

***

Это было бы смешно, не будь грустно. Тони, нам надо серьёзно поговорить. Три дня на взлом и подделку переписки пусть и очень неплохих и продуманных бандюков — это старость или некомпетентность? С каких пор крепкая задница способна оторвать тебя от дела? Какого чёрта ты почти довёл невинного агента до трясучки? Или ты уже готов убивать людей, лишь бы они не смотрели на… Твоё?

Нет смысла себе врать — так и есть. И накричал на Питера только потому, что испугался. Уже готов запереть его рядышком для личного пользования и никогда не выпускать. Но паучок нарвался, и я просто не могу позволить ему уйти безнаказанным. Вообще уйти. Моё!

Вот и признался, пусть даже только себе. Мысль зрела давно: забрать, привязать ещё прочнее, спрятать от мира, чтобы только я мог наслаждаться его улыбкой, его непроходимым оптимизмом, его искренностью и такой невинной чистотой. Питер Паркер — настоящий супергерой. Не потому что Человек-Паук, а потому что верит в добро и пока ещё верит в людей, и хочется, чтобы так и оставалось. Чтобы он никогда не разочаровывался в людях. Но самое главное — чтобы он никогда не разочаровывался в себе. Доверял себе и своему чутью!

Впрочем, паучьему чутью он уже доверяет. Тем опаснее моё предприятие. Заставить Питера поверить, что человек, на которого он едва ли не молится, супергерой и его наставник — преступник. С одной стороны, поставить в реальную, пусть и ложную ситуацию, с другой — проверить силу его убеждений.

Страшнее всего будет сломать этой выходкой наивного паучка. Но всем будет лучше, если этим испытанием стану я. Пусть он будет ненавидеть меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, но не кусать потом локти в одиночестве.

Эти мысли не шли из головы, когда мы с Воителем и отрядом спецназа скручивали генштаб Чёрной лилии. Именно они помогли усидеть на огромном, жутко пафосном и неудобном троне в ожидании прихода Человека-Паука.

И единственное, что было плохо, когда свет включился — невозможность видеть его эмоции на скрытым высокотехнологичной маской лице.

***  
Месяц выдался напряжённым: учеба, подработка, патрулирование и пара вылазок со Мстителями могут доконать кого угодно. Но больше всего Питера расстраивало отсутствие мистера Старка. Ну как отсутствие… Они виделись на миссиях и несколько раз Питер пробирался в пентхаус некоего гения, где случался быстрый, крышесносный секс, краткий сон и стремительное расставание утром. На Тони навалились поправки к соглашению и подготовка к суперважному слиянию. Мисс Поттс заявила, что пока оно не пройдёт, Тони не увидит белый свет. Ещё и Росс нашёл способ отыграться за последнюю мелодию, что стояла у Тони на ожидании…

Сейчас вполне можно было пробраться в знакомую спальню, и наверняка Питера приняли бы там с распростёртыми объятиями, но хотелось не этого. Не секса. Хотелось — отчаянно, до дрожи и зубовного скрежета — просто побыть вместе. Заказать пиццу, поспорив об ананасах, посмотреть сериал, упрекая главных героев в непроходимой тупости. Пожаловаться Тони на профессора Коннорса, который заставил переделывать работу трижды, пока наконец не счёл, что она сделана на уровне «настоящего ученого»… И на тётю Мэй, которая внезапно увлеклась йогой и ест теперь только растения. Хотелось просто помолчать вместе, без спешки — при свете дня и не отвлекаясь ни на что. И так или иначе Питер собирался это получить.

Для воплощения в жизнь любого плана необходимы надежные союзники. Ими были назначены Нэд и Пятница. Нэд обеспечивал прикрытие на занятиях, а Пятница должна была помочь найти мистера Старка, провести их безопасным путём и скрывать от остальных. Самым сложным было уговорить её не сообщать Тони о планах, но разве может кто-либо отказать Питеру?

Час икс настал. Тони буквально только что вернулся от Росса и просматривал документы по пути на собрание глав отделов, хотя мисс Поттс может провести это совещание сама — это Питер знал точно. Ну, и немного мстительно думал, что она вполне заслуживает остаться там одна за то, что лишила их с Тони личного времени.

Ещё два шага, и мисс Поттс отвлеклась на звонок. Началось!

Звонок, кстати, организовали Пятница и Нэд. Питер пытался вникнуть в нюансы, чтобы понять, чем можно её отвлечь, но плюнул — у него была другая задача. Стремительно и бесшумно он свесился с потолка, молниеносно превратил Тони в очаровательный и молчаливый кокон и затащил в вентиляцию. Этап «умыкнуть Тони» прошёл как по нотам.

Выражение лица за очками и паутиной было не разглядеть, но Питер решил, что извинятся будет позже — оптом за всё (скидка выйдет!). Забив на угрожающие молчание со стороны кокона, он пополз по вентиляции в место, где никто и никогда не вздумает Тони Старка искать. В его собственный кабинет. Кабинет был хорош ещё тем, что находился относительно недалеко от места похищения (спасибо, Пятница!).

Когда Питер выбрался из вентиляции в кабинет, ему на миг стало страшно. Он трусливо подумал, не оставить ли свой груз в вентиляции, потому что вдруг испугался встретиться с Тони взглядом и получить нагоняй по полной программе. С другой стороны, Питер ну очень хотел провести время с Тони, а скандал — это тоже способ общения.

Помотав головой, он аккуратно выволок из вентиляции Тони-в-коконе, поставил на ноги и, выдохнув, рывком сдёрнул паутину с его лица.

Тони даже не поморщился, а хитрый прищур, с каким он окинул Питера взглядом, показался как никогда зловещим.

— Пит, прежде чем мы продолжим, — проказливо улыбнулся он, — прошу, скажи, что ты потребовал выкуп побольше?

Питер, опустивший было взгляд, вскинулся и уставился Тони в лицо.

— Вы не сердитесь? — неуверенно переспросил он. И увидев такую теплую и родную улыбку, кинулся обнимать Тони прямо поверх паутинного кокона.

— Конечно нет, — охнув, когда он обнял слишком сильно, ответил Тони. — Особенно если ты всё-таки меня освободишь и покормишь. Я чую пиццу. — Он демонстративно принюхался.

— Я могу покормить вас, и не развязывая. — Питер постарался произнести это как можно непринужденнее, но подрагивающие от смеха уголки губ выдали его с потрохами.

— Но тогда я не смогу тебя обнять! — Лицо Тони наполнила почти неподдельная печаль, и Питер, отметив, что это грязная манипуляция, кинулся вызволять его из паутины.

Остаток дня они провели с наслаждением. Написали для мисс Поттс письмо с угрозами, где в качестве выкупа требовали неделю свободы для Тони. Болтали о самых бесячих киноляпах и любимых добавках в пиццу. Составили коварный план, как познакомить доктора Стрэнджа с Мэй. И смеялись. Много-много смеялись, держались за руки и обнимались, безуспешно пытаясь насытиться друг другом.

Когда город засиял ночными огнями, Тони впервые за весь вечер отвлёкся от Питера на короткий телефонный разговор.

— Нам пора? — поджимая губы в грустной улыбке, спросил Питер.

Тони посмотрел на него, и в этом взгляде была смесь азарта и предвкушения. Не произнося ни слова, он протянул Питеру руку, подзывая. Питер в несколько шагов пересёк разделяющее их расстояние и уютно устроился в его объятьях.

— Через пять минут на мой этаж доставят посылку, — жарко прошептал он Питеру в покрасневшее ушко.

— Что за посылка? — голос предательски дрогнул, когда Питер вспомнил прошлый раз, когда Тони говорил доставке. От предвкушения всё внутри будто скрутилось в тугой узел.

***

 

Питер весь напрягся, и Тони подлил масла в огонь, задевая губами горячее ушко:

— Та самая, малыш. С красными лилиями.

От этих слов Питер чуть не растаял прямо у него в руках, но заставил себя оторваться от Тони и состроить самую кокетливую мордашку, на которую только был способен в этом состоянии. Предательский румянец лишь добавил ему очарования, но Тони никогда ему об этом не расскажет. А то ещё начнёт этим пользоваться, лишив Тони последней линии обороны.

— Тогда пойдем? — Питер отстранился ещё дальше и всё в той же кокетливой манере предложил ему руку.

В этот момент Тони готов был вложить в его раскрытую ладонь своё сердце или остатки своей души, — то есть нечто куда более хрупкое, нежное и ценное, тем тяжёлую мозолистую ладонь. Но вложил именно её. И Питер её сжал, улыбнулся ему и с неизменным изяществом потянул в сторону выхода из кабинета.

[](https://ibb.co/MZkjjLy)


End file.
